C' Me
by josicuervo
Summary: Response to a challenge. No using words beginning with 'c' except for Chloe's name. Must be rated NC17MA.


Chloe stalked into the main office of Luthorcorp with vindication on her mind. The sharp sound of her high heeled boots on the marble floor, a thudding drum roll for what was about to occur.

She was obviously seething, her jaw tight, her shoulders squared for battle, her stride determined. And a path was made for her all the way to the elevator.

Chloe smirked to herself, striding onto the elevator purposefully, turning around and scanning the group of onlookers amusedly as she hit the appropriate button for Lex's floor. Her smirk grew as the doors slid shut and she almost giggled as the elevator moved upwards.

Then she remembered why she was here and as the doors opened she quickly sobered, schooling her features back to disdainful annoyance.

Chloe exited the elevator and walked towards Lex's office. His secretary saw her approaching and stood up to meet her, stepping in her way as she did so.

Chloe glared at her, quickly stepping around her without missing a step.

"Mrs. Luthor, please, he told me he wasn't to be disturbed for any reason or anybody." She pleaded. "And I was just given a new memo on appropriate disturbances this morning!"

Chloe stopped mid-stride, slowly turned around then smirked at the woman mockingly. "That's Sullivan-Luthor, I'm not just _anybody_ and I do as I please, whether _Mr. Luthor_ likes it or not. So put that in a memo and make a special note for him to shove it up his ass."

Chloe smirked triumphantly as the older woman's jaw dropped, then whirled around and stalked to Lex's office door. She didn't pause and she didn't knock. She just opened the door and walked right in, slamming the door behind her.

Lex's head snapped up at the sound of the slamming door, his eyes widening slightly when he saw Chloe stalking towards him. "May I help you, my dear?" he asked dryly.

Chloe glared at him, "Shut up, Lex," she snapped, moving around to the back of his seat and pulling him back from his desk. "You have been a very naughty boy."

"What are you talking about?" he asked incredulously.

Chloe scoffed, walking around where he was seated to stand in front of him. "Don't be obtuse, Lex, you know exactly what you've done," she said testily, resting her hands on his shoulders and leaning over him. "Or what you briefly forgot to do…"

Lex's eyes widened again as realization washed over him, "Fuck."

Chloe raised her brows at him knowingly, "Uh ha! Now you remember!"

"Chloe, I'm sorry, I for—" Lex began, taking her hands in his and pulling her nearer to him.

"Save it, Luthor!" Chloe sputtered, yanking her hands free from his grasp and poking him in the sternum repeatedly. "Think of this little visit a reminder as well as a warning that you had better not ever put anything before me again."

Lex raised a brow at her expectantly, his breath hitching as her hands stroked over his pectoral muscles and down his belly to his belt buckle.

Chloe held his gaze with hers as she quickly unbuckled his belt, his quick intake of breath washing her with desire. She licked her lips lasciviously, unzipping his pants and reaching her hand inside to stroke his hardening flesh.

Lex shifted in his seat, his hands gripping the arms tightly as she pulled his stiff prick from his pants, her hands rubbing him from base to tip. He swallowed visibly, his upper body quivering slightly with anticipation.

She eased her body down, kneeling before him part way under his desk. She peered up at him, licking her lips again as she lowered her head to his straining flesh.

Lex groaned loudly as she took him into her hot mouth, her tongue lapping along the underside of his erection diligently. He reached forward, opening the top drawer of his desk and pulling a small remote from it before shutting the drawer again.

Chloe heard him rustling around behind her, then heard the sound of music floating around her. She smiled around his stiff member, appreciative of his ability to think under pressure.

Lex dropped the remote on the floor and let his head fall back against the headrest on his seat, his hands moving to thread through her hair as she worked him over relentlessly. His fingers gently massaged her scalp, silently encouraging her to take more of him into her mouth, a moan of pleasure falling from his lips as she did so.

She gripped the base of his shaft with one hand, moving her free hand to massage his balls gently as she sucked his substance into her mouth, fluttering her tongue along his length teasingly.

His grip tightened in her hair, his hips bucking up uncontrollably as she increased the suction around his hard dick. He gasped, as she moved over him, her lips and tongue working furiously, her hot breath tickling his belly erotically.

She bobbed her head slowly, sliding her lips up and down his shaft, one hand gripping him tightly, the other still gently massaging his balls. She rubbed her thumb along the prominent vein on the underside of his hardness, shifting her other hand slightly and moving her middle finger to press against the sensitive spot below his balls.

Lex grunted, his body tensing as she bobbed her head faster, fingers and hands working together, pushing him swiftly towards release. His body shook slightly, his eyes falling shut as white hot pleasure pulsed through him.

Chloe felt his leg begin to shake under her forearm. She felt his balls tighten slightly in her hand. Heard his animalistic gasps and grunts of pleasure as he began to peak.

And that's when she stopped.

Lex groaned in frustration as she removed her mouth from his throbbing prick, both of her hands falling to her sides as she stood up and peered down at him triumphantly.

She smirked vindictively, running her tongue along her upper lip as he panted helplessly. "Not so fast, baby," she purred, turning around and bending over his desk mischievously. "If you get off before I do, there will be hell to pay…"

She grabbed the fabric of her skirt, pulling it up and bunching around her waist, baring her glistening slit to his feral eyes as he stared at her incredulously.

She peered over her shoulder at him, winking at him teasingly. "Quit fucking around, Lex, and fuck me already."

Author's note: Wow. No matter how I write it, the smut still takes time. sigh This is just barely over 1800 words, and I don't think there are any 'C' words, but if you find any, please let me know. And this concludes my response to Louise's challenge. With any luck, it's acceptable. This part is very tongue-in-cheek and I giggled through most of it. Keep that in mind while reading it. One can only write so many euphemisms for cock while keeping a straight face. And I think there's even a love muscle in there somewhere. So – ehem cock, cunt, convulse, come, came, contract, clamp, chair, chest, control, capture, consider, continued, countered, crossly, climax – did I say cock? Cock, cock, cock, cock, cock! Heheh. Just needed to get that out of my system. Carry on.

Lex's eyes widened, his nostrils flaring at the sight of her bent over before him. He growled low in his throat, his hands fisting on the arms of his seat.

Chloe watched him, shivering slightly under his intense stare. He looked like an imprisoned animal, restricted power and sinew tense with want. As if he was waiting patiently for the exact moment in which to strike.

His eyes narrowed, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips hungrily. He reached out, stroking a hand along the naked arc of her ass.

Chloe thrust back into his hand, encouraging him to touch her, silently asking him for more. She smiled lasciviously, lifting an eyebrow at the irony of the present situation.

She had planned on leaving him hard and aching for her after her impromptu blow job, in the hopes of teaching him a valuable lesson. But not even a minute into the deed she had realized her error. Knew full well she wouldn't be able to just walk out.

Initially, she hadn't take into account the fact that the act would likely leave her hot and ready for him. Thus she found herself bent over his desk, on the brink of begging him to fuck her.

Lex moved to the edge of his seat, reaching his hands out to massage the firm flesh of her ass. He stroked her soft skin, dipping his fingers along her ass teasingly. He reached around, grasping her by her hips and pushing her forward, forcing her to lay her upper body on the desk.

Chloe moaned softly, her nipples peaking as she rubbed her breasts on the polar surface of the desk. She flattened her palms on the polished wood, resting the side of her face on the pile of papers beneath her, her mouth parting slightly as his fingers teased her from behind.

She felt him stand up, heard the rustle of fabric as his pants fell to his ankles, felt his hard, damp flesh pressing against her ass. His grip on her tightened, his fingers digging into her hips almost painfully as he nudged her wet opening with his hard member.

"Yes." Chloe hissed, pushing her ass back against him, forcing the sensitive head of his dick into her tight hole. She wiggled against him, urging him deeper. "Fuck me, Lex."

Lex inhaled sharply, his hands holding her steady as he pushed into her another inch. He froze, his dick partially inside her, a low growl emanating from within him. "Fuck," he growled, adjusting his grip on her hips as he slid into her fully, burying his substance into trembling depths.

Chloe mewed in pleasure, gasping and panting with need as she pressed back against him. She adjusted her upper body on the desk, raising herself up on her elbows and rocking her hips erotically. She pushed her ass against him strongly, effectively bumping him back.

He grunted, stumbling backwards a step before stopping himself. He pumped into her, withdrawing and reentering rhythmically until she bumped him again, her delectable ass effectively stopping his motion.

Chloe turned her head, peering at him over her shoulder. "Don't touch me." She said huskily, her voice authoritative and unyielding.

Lex raised a brow at her skeptically, taking his hands from her hips and leaning forward to place them on the edge of the desk.

Chloe watched him, squeezing her inner muscles around his stiffness teasingly, then ordered. "Now – don't move."

Lex stood there silent and motionless, his gaze hot on hers as he waited patiently for her to make the next move. His grip on the desk tightened significantly, his knuckles white with tension as she finally began to move on him.

Chloe leered at him, her eyes burning into his as she rolled her hips slowly. She flattened her palms on the desk, sliding along his dick purposefully, riding him wantonly, moaning softly at the lush friction of his erection inside her wet heat.

Lex remained still, letting her set the pace, his eyes intent on his rigid flesh disappearing into her body over and over again. He shut his eyes, leaning over her more, the muscle and tendons in his neck sticking out from exertion.

She was quickly becoming frantic, her body grasping, gripping his stiff love muscle securely, squeezing and pushing them both to the very brink. She felt him all around her, his scorching heat enveloping her fully, his panting breaths washing over her hotly.

She howled noiselessly, her heart pounding frantically from the thrill of being bent over his desk in the middle of the day. The naughty eroticism upping her arousal beyond any limits she'd ever known.

His body tensed even more, arms taut by her sides, knuckles white on the edges of the desk from the strain of holding himself back.

He was gasping, grunting. A long, low moan of need falling from his lips as she repeatedly took his hardness into her quivering depths. He moved his hand off the desk, rubbing it over the sweet arc of her hip. He pulled his hand back, swiftly placing a sharp slap on the firm flesh of her ass.

Chloe yelped, squeezing her inner muscles reflexively at the sharp burst of delightful pain radiating throughout her body. Her nipples tingled, her shaking breasts rubbing on the hard surface of the desk as she thrust herself back against him violently.

"Please, Lex," she moaned, the last threads of her restraint quickly unraveling. "Please. Touch me. Fuck me."

"Fuck!" Lex roared gutturally, immediately moving both hands to her hips with a resounding slap of skin on skin. He gripped her tightly, leaned over her fully, pushing her against the desk savagely. He brought his head down near her head, licking and biting her shoulder hungrily as he visibly reined himself in, his panting breath hot on neck.

"Don't hold back, Lex." Chloe gasped. "Give it to me."

Lex growled, rearing back and grasping her hips even tighter than before. He pulled out of her, teasing her sopping hole with the head of his dick. He withdrew from her wholly, immediately drilling back into her forcefully, pushing her off her feet and once again flattening her on the desk.

Chloe grunted in pleasure, his hard dick hitting her powerfully, producing an excitement on the brink of pain. She put her hands under her on the desk, bracing herself to properly to take his animalistic thrusts. She turned her head towards him, reveling in the tenseness of his face, the tautness in his neck and shoulders, the sudden, violent unleashing of his desire.

He flexed his fingers on her hips, digging into her roughly as he pushed into her relentlessly, his rigid, pulsing flesh spearing her in gratifying, erratic jabs. The sound of wet suction punctuated each thrust, flesh slapping feverishly against flesh as they labored towards release.

Chloe widened her stance, raising herself on her toes to accommodate the variation in position. Her legs shook slightly; her muscles burning as she tilted her pelvis, raising her ass higher in order to better take what he gave her.

She reached a hand down, once again letting her upper body rest heavily on the desk, her hand seeking purchase on the slick bundle of nerves where they were joined. She mewed in rapture, her depths quaking around his hardness as he pummeled into her rapidly.

She moved with him, faster, harder, taking him deeper inside her, her hand rubbing her sensitive nub furiously. She whimpered, her head falling forward, her teeth sinking into her arm, effectively muting off her loud moan of ecstasy.

Lex growled behind her, his thrusts irregular, rapid pushes into her inner most sanctum, driving her forward, up and over the edge into paradise.

She shrieked against her arm, her hand rubbing, her hips undulating, his dick inside her forcing her to let go.

Her pleasure peaked, her release washing over deliciously, her body quaking and shuddering beneath him.

Lex bent over her, his teeth biting her shoulder viciously as he pounded into her insistently. His pulsing dick disappearing into her over and over again, until he finally exploded inside her.

He groaned in effort, his body shaking over her as his orgasm slammed into him. He pushed into her once more then abruptly became motionless inside her, his pulsing release shooting hotly into her depths.

Chloe grunted as Lex fell forward on top of her, pushing her body down, her arm trapped between her hip and the desk. She giggled helplessly, wiggling against him, silently asking him to move.

He groaned softly, rubbing his face on her hair affectionately, stroking his hands along her body with satisfaction. But otherwise didn't move.

"Lex," Chloe gasped, her breath erratic and labored under his added weight. "Get the fuck off of me."

Lex grunted, sighing heavily as he forced his upper body off of her, using his arms to heave himself back.

Chloe righted herself, standing up and smoothing her skirt down over her hips. She adjusted her shirt, then straightening her bra, not looking up until she heard Lex fall heavily into his seat.

Chloe smirked at the sight of him. He'd managed to put his limp dick back into his pants, but he still appeared hot and sweaty and definitely overly pleased with himself.

Chloe's eyes narrowed and she huffed over to him, overwhelming indignation once again welling up inside her as she remembered the reason for her visit.

She stopped in front of him, eyeing him dangerously. Lex looked up at her, and Chloe had to fight her urge to melt under the sated gaze of her beloved, rumpled caveman.

But she remained strong, poking him in the sternum and glaring at him irritably. He frowned at her hand then looked up at her, his look of rapt innocence effectively reigniting Chloe's ire.

"Next time I schedule a day of fucking," she said irately. "You'd best be there with bells on, otherwise _this_ is exactly what you _won't b_e getting."

Lex smirked at her arrogantly, nodding agreeably, "Understood."

Chloe glared at him again, pursed her lips disapprovingly then said. "And kindly remove that arrogant smirk from your face, or else I'll be forced to withhold _this_ regardless of my previous satisfaction."

She stepped away from him, walking to the door unhurriedly. She stopped there, her hand on the door knob, turning to eye him haughtily.

She tilted her head at him mockingly as he blinked at her suspiciously. "You know–just out of basic– principle."

Then with a very satisfied smirk, she turned and left his office.

Left the building.

Went directly home.

Where she lounged on her sofa, with a bottle of good wine, some warmed brie and fresh slices of apple.

And spent the rest of the afternoon – gloating.

(While watching the Food Network.)

The End.


End file.
